


what do you want from me?

by keenwonderlandcollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Multi, Starker, Teenage Starker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenwonderlandcollector/pseuds/keenwonderlandcollector
Summary: Peter and Tony have been students at Hogwarts for seven years now, and in the last two years Tony has decided to make Peter the subject of his (incredibly rude) attention. Peter's friends think it's because Tony has a crush on Peter, but the brunette isn't so sure..or is he?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	what do you want from me?

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a request on tumblr for 'I don't know if your a fan of harry potter, so requesting slytherin! Tony always teased hufflepuff! Peter because he wants to bang him.'
> 
> I had to include my favourite person in the world in this as a character 🥰🥰
> 
> Enjoy! ❤️

Sitting down at an empty table by the window in a quiet corner of the library, Peter had barely placed his last book on the desk before a carefully folded note floated down in front of him. He glanced around, trying to see who'd sent it over, but everyone else in the library had their heads down, focused on their work.

Picking up the note, Peter unfolded it, frowning as he took in the neatly scribed words.

_ 'Only starting the Arithmancy homework now Parker? I'm starting to think you like being second best. _

**_T.S_ ** _ ' _

Curling the note up into a little ball, Peter rolled his eyes, dropping it aside and trying not to get affected by it. For the last two years, Tony Stark's sole mission had seemingly been to drive Peter insane. Now that they were in their final year it seemed that wouldn't change. 

They'd had a few classes together in their first year at the school, and never paid any attention to each other. Tony was from a wealthy pureblood family, had the teachers wrapped around his little finger, always had girls following him around like drooling puppies and was in the most popular clique in the school.

Peter was from a much more down to earth background. He'd lost his parents at a very young age, and moved in with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Even though his entire family were muggles, Peter wouldn't have changed his childhood for the world. May and Ben treated him as if he was their own child, and his formative years had been filled with love, affection and fun. 

He still remembered the day he got the letter for Hogwarts, Ben was almost more excited than Peter was. The experience of visiting Diagon Alley for the first time was incredible, Peter had loved every minute, May and Ben filled with excitement. 

His first year was wonderful, he often wrote home, endless pages detailing every single class he had, everyone he'd met and everything he'd seen. He was happy to go home for Christmas, but missed Hogwarts just a little. 

Peter barely remembered his second year. 

Ben died the month before Peter was due to go back to school, killed in a car accident. The thought of Hogwarts wasn't so appealing anymore. How could Peter leave May on her own? He didn't want to go, but his Aunt insisted it was for the best that he went. 

Peter didn't remember much about his second year, but he did remember meeting MJ and Ned, and he was eternally grateful for them. 

MJ was a sarcastic, smart, insightful Slytherin Peter met in their History of Magic class. Peter had been sitting at the back, trying desperately to pay attention and not think about Ben, tears stinging in his eyes. At the end of the class, MJ had given him a drawing of him, and offered to go for a walk around the lake. He'd accepted, and while they hadn't talked much during the walk, Peter felt better than he had in a while. 

Ned was a smart, funny, sweet Ravenclaw Peter met in their Potions class. He'd offered Peter a spare quill when the brunette Hufflepuff realised he'd forgotten one and started tearing up (the slightest thing managed to set him off), and Peter had just cried for about fifteen minutes while Ned awkwardly patted his back. Fortunately, he wasn't entirely put off by Peter and they quickly became close friends. 

Then there was Tony Stark. Peter had hardly noticed him during their first four years, they were in different houses, had mainly different classes, the only time Peter really noticed the other boy was on the quidditch pitch. Peter wasn't interested in playing himself, and only went to watch the matches because he had a slight crush on Steve Rogers, a devastatingly handsome, sweet and charming Gryffindor and close friend of Tony. 

Peter and Steve had actually kissed once, in their fourth year during the Christmas Ball. It was very innocent, and Peter was sure Steve was just being kind, but it had still been amazing. Steve had started dating Bucky, a quiet, brooding Slytherin soon after, and both of them had become friends of Peter's. 

Strangely, a lot of Tony's clique were actually very friendly to Peter.

Natasha (Slytherin) wasn't in any of his classes but they were both fond of studying out by the lake, and soon became friends. 

Clint (Gryffindor) was in Peter's DADA class, and when they'd been paired up for an assignment Peter had been worried they wouldn't get along. Clint was quite loud, confident and outgoing, compared to Peter's much more introverted nature, but the other boy seemed to pick up on it, toning himself down and soon making Peter feel at ease. 

Bruce (Ravenclaw) was in most of Peter's advanced classes, and they'd been friendly for a long time, often working on assignments together. Bruce's quiet nature was an instant draw for Peter, and they often sat together for hours not saying a word. 

Rhodey (Gryffindor) was in a couple of Peter's classes, and was usually quick to give Tony a dig in the ribs when he was giving Peter grief. 

Tony himself, since their fifth year, had gone from completely ignoring Peter to deciding to make him the main target of his very irritating affections. 

It had started out with 'friendly' teasing, Tony and Peter were always the top two in every class and Tony took it upon himself to gloat victoriously whenever he did better on a test or assignment than Peter. Then it went beyond the classroom, Tony would ‘accidentally’ shoulder Peter as they walked past each other in the hallways, call him stupid names, shove Peter’s back slightly every time he walked past the Huffflepuff table in the Great Hall, and send him stupid notes like the one sitting on the corner of the library table. 

Glaring at it for a moment, Peter shook his head and picked up his Astronomy textbook flicking through it and trying not to rip the [pages with his slightly shaking fingers. He had a class in it tonight and he wanted to keep ahead of the curve.

“Hey.” 

Looking up, Peter found Wanda and Carolin, two fellow Hufflepuffs and close friends standing across the table, peeling off their scarves and pulling out the two empty chairs. 

“Hey.” Peter nodded, throwing a quick smile onto his face he hoped was convincing.

“You okay, Pete?” Carolin asked, raising an eyebrow as she placed her brown leather satchel on the desk, taking out some books. “you look a little..frustrated.”

“Me? No, I’m fine..” Peter waved his hand, letting out a soft, quiet laugh that absolutely wasn’t convincing. 

“What’s this?” Wanda asked, reaching for the folded up note and picking it up with a deft hand before unfolding it and showing it to the brunette beside her, the two of them reading it intently as Peter slunk into his seat. 

“You know..if I didn’t know better,” Wanda grinned, setting the note down on the table along with her bag. “I’d think someone has a crush on you.”

Peter loudly scoffed at the idea, quickly glancing around to make sure nobody had heard. 

“She’s right,” Carolin shrugged, her blue eyes shining as she sat down. “you know how little kids pick on each other because they like each other? Well Tony Stark isn’t exactly the most mature person in the world.”

“Exactly,” Wanda nodded, sitting down with a grin. “he’s definitely into you.”

Peter just about resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Tony Stark was most definitely  _ not _ attracted to Peter Parker. Not that Peter wanted him to be, of course. Tony may have been  _ conventionally _ attractive, and he could be funny sometimes, and occasionally he smiled genuinely and it looked pretty ni-

“You two are being ridiculous.” Peter muttered, ignoring the knowing smiles being directed at him. 

-

It was a long afternoon, though thankfully Peter managed to avoid Tony. He wouldn’t have class with him until Astronomy that night. Being stuck up in a cold Tower with Tony Stark wasn’t exactly at the forefront of Peter’s mind as he and Natasha walked into the great hall together.

“I just wish he’d ask me you know,” The redhead sighed, glancing over to the Ravenclaw table where Bruce was sitting. “I’ve hinted at it like a thousand times but he doesn’t seem to be getting the message.”

“Well he’s just a little reserved,” Peter smiled softly, hoisting up the books in his hand. “if you want I could maybe..hint to him that you’re interested.”

“Well..okay,” Natasha smiled, a little wider than usual. “but don’t make it obvious.”

  
“I think I might have to to get him to understand.” Peter giggled softly, Natasha joining in.

“What’s all this?” 

Peter’s laughter died as he heard Tony’s voice, the other boy walking around and slinging his arm across Nataha’s shoulders, his eyes focused on Peter. “I didn’t realise you two were..”

“Friends,” Peter sighed, rolling his eyes. “but I don’t see what that has to do with you.”

“Everything is something to do with me Parker,” Tony winked, Peter pushing down the strange feeling in his stomach. “come on Nat, I’m much better company.” 

“Fuck off, Tony.” The redhead rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of a smile in her tone. 

“Just don’t want you catching something off Parker.” Tony smirked, and any warmth that had temporarily passed through Peter’s body quickly evaporated. 

“Ignore him.” Natasha smiled as Tony left them, heading over to the Slytherin table, a plethora of noise erupting. 

“Easier said than done.” Peter murmured, his eyes lingering on Tony for a moment before looking back to his friend. 

“Mm,” Natasha nodded, a slight smirk on her face as she gently squeezed Peter’s arm. “I better get going, see you soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon.” Peter smiled tightly, clearing his throat and heading over to the Hufflepuff table. 

He soon spotted Carolin, holding a book in one hand and using the other to gently stir the bowl of soup in front of her with the other. 

“Hey Pete.” The pretty brunette smiled, not looking up from her book. Peter still didn’t know how she did that. 

  
“Hey,” Peter set his books down on the table before sitting down, grateful his back was to Tony. Too many times he’d been put off eating by the sight of him. “how was your afternoon?” 

“It was good,” The brunette closed her book, setting it down and looking over at Peter. “it went better than yours, I’m assuming?” She gestured over to the Slytherin table and Peter prayed she hadn’t seen him talkin- “or maybe not. How  _ is _ Tony?”

“You saw, huh?” Peter refused to blush, reaching for a chicken leg to drop onto the plate in front of him. 

“Mm,” Carolin nodded. “it looked..intense.”

“It was nothing,” Peter insisted as the brunette across from him raised an eyebrow, picking up her spoon and taking a drink of soup. “he was just being an idiot, as always.”

Carolin didn’t say anything, but the smile on her face did, and Peter knew, deep down, she was right.

-

The evening went by pretty slowly. After dinner, Peter met up with MJ and went for a walk around the grounds before heading to the common room. The Astronomy class lingered in his mind, but he tried not to think about it too much. He did some homework, played chess with Wanda, wrote a letter to May and resolutely did  _ not _ think about Tony. 

When the time rolled around for the class, Peter took his time walking there, not exactly in the mood for more of Tony’s company. The Astronomy Tower was often quiet, but it seemed especially so as Peter approached. As he arrived, he found it empty. Well, relatively.

“What are you doing here, Parker?”

“We have a class,  _ Stark _ ,” Peter huffed, wrapping his yellow and black scarf tighter around himself. “where is everyone?”

“Professor Sinistra told a couple of us after dinner that class was cancelled for tonight. Didn’t anyone tell you?” Tony frowned, folding his arms.

“Obviously not.” Peter sighed, running a hand over his face. He’d been dreading the class and all the while been unaware it wasn’t even happening. He looked over at Tony, raising an eyebrow. If the class had been cancelled and he knew it, why was he here?

“Because I want to be,” Tony muttered when Peter asked as much. “is that a problem?”

“No,” Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair. “why didn’t you tell me class was cancelled?”

“Because, Parker,” Tony closed his eyes for a moment, his head tilting back. “I’m not your fucking PA. I’m sure you’d love me following you around all day but I’d rather die.”

"What is it with you?” Peter muttered, more to himself than Tony. “I mean, what did I ever do to you to deserve this?" 

"Come on Parker, it's a joke." Tony opened his eyes, looking over at Peter.

"Well I'm sick of it,"Peter snapped, a wave of anger washing over him, like something inside him had snapped. "just..leave me alone, Tony. I never do anything to you so just..back off."

"Lighten up, Peter." Tony sighed, and Peter felt his breath hitch slightly. Tony had never used his first name before. 

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Why do you want to bother me all the time?" Peter softened his tone slightly, but he was still irritated. 

"Because I.." Tony took a step forward, a strange, almost soft look in his eyes before he stood still, letting out a breath. "stop being such a drama queen, Parker."

"No," Peter insisted, stepping closer himself and pointing to Tony’s chest. "what  _ exactly _ is your problem?" 

"You are." Toyn murmured, his eyes flicking down as Peter let out an annoyed breath.

"What's that supposed to—" 

Before Peter could finish, Tony had stepped forward, closing the gap between them and pressing a soft, delicate kiss against Peter’s lips. It lasted for all of ten seconds before Tony pulled back, his eyes focused on Peter for a moment before he walked back inside, leaving Peter standing under the moonlight, his eyes wide and his heart beating like crazy.

That had been new..Peter stood for a moment, trying to process it, softly reaching to touch his lips, a small smile forming on them. 


End file.
